Emo Tom is Emo
by Shiva-J
Summary: One night at the Zon, Andrea bumps into an Emo named Tom Sloane. He wears black clothes and makeup, listens to My Chemical Romance, and cuts himself to cope with the misery that is his life... In a gated private community. Let the mockery begin!
1. Emo Tom is Emo

**Emo Tom is Emo**

"Hey that guy keeps looking at me..." Andrea thought to herself, all alone by herself in the crowd at the Zon, nearby were those two girls, Daria and Jane, who no doubt were making fun of her behind her back.

Then while she was thinking of ways to escape before those two girls cut her up like they did everyone else, _his shoes_ emerged in her line of vision, since she was staring at the ground, trying to pretend that there was no one around her.

He was wearing mismatched converse kicks, one purple, one black, he wore super tight black jeans, a black belt with silver studs and a skull belt buckle, he wore a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, black nail polish on his nails, black eyeliner on his face, his beautiful sea green eyes seemed to be filled with pain...

"Hey." he said in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Hey." Andrea said back as she felt herself sink into those sad, beautiful, sea green eyes.

He introduced himself as Tom, and she told him her name.

"What do you think of the band?" she asked him to make conversation, something she wasn't normally very good at.

Tom sighed, "They're terrible, but at least they understand the pain."

"The pain?" Andrea asked with a confused look on her face.

"The pain," Tom repeated like a sacred mantra, "The pain of being oppressed, of not being allowed to love, to _live_..."

The last was said with a warble and he began to cry, "Why... Why doesn't anybody understand my pain! The pain!"

He then began to shake his fist in the air, the long sleeves of his shirt came down, revealing a lot of brutal scars and cuts on his arm.

Andrea froze, not used to emotional outbursts, so she pulled him into an awkward hug and went, "There, there..."

In very flat, dead, robotic tones.

Tom sobbed into her dress while moaning into her left breast about not being understood or loved by anyone.

It was the most pathetic thing she had ever endured in her _life_.

But at the same time she was finding herself more turned on than she ever had been before, not even that tryst with Tommy Sherman in the supply closet before his death matched how much this was making her blood boil.

Or to put it in the crude terms that Upchuck would say, Tom was giving her a girl boner.

Tom then looked up at her, his makeup smeared on his face and he sniffled, "You understand... Don't you?"

"Sure." Andrea said flatly before pulling him around and strong-arming him out of the club, determined to see if she could make this Emo Boy happy.

Or at the very least make herself happy by riding him like a sad, depressed, and clearly entitled stallion that cuts himself and cries for no reason.

Meanwhile Daria and Jane 'enjoyed' the music of Mystik Spiral until their set ended, Trent came up and asked if they could go out for some burgers, Daria was unable to speak to him, so Jane said yes for them.


	2. Emo Tom is Emo (II)

**Emo Tom is Emo (II)**

"Hey," Jane said as she nudged her friend Daria, "It's Andrea and her new boyfriend."

"Oh." Daria said as she deigned to look over at them, "Why should we care?"

"Just watch." Jane said mysterious with a sly grin.

Another night, another night at the Zon, except this time the Harpy's were playing since Max and Nick of Mystik Spiral had gotten into one of their legendary fights, Nick was now in the hospital with a broken hand, Max was at home refining his technique of making his anvil-strong skull move with lightning speed to take all punches.

It was his only defense.

As the singing styles of Monique bellowed forth like one of the actual choosers of death, Tom flicked some of his freshly dyed black fringe from his face and said to Andrea, "It isn't Spiral... But it's nice to hear other bands that understand my plight."

"Hmm hmmm." Andrea sounded to seem interested, even while cracking open her beer and watching Tom drink an _actual goddamn Appletini_ at the Zon.

What interested her now was seeing how long it took someone to pick a fight with him.

"My life is an endless nightmare," Tom moaned in abject misery, "No one in my family knows how I suffer..."

He got that face that just reeked of "In three seconds I will start crying."

For some reason it reminded Andrea of the look O'Neill always got before he started sobbing, but for some reason whenever Tom had that look, it got her all hot and bothered.

She slowly chugged her beer, letting him get a good look at the way her throat moved as the liquid invaded her esophagus, and even in one of his fits of emo-misery, Tom visibly swallowed.

Then a gruff voice emerged from behind them, "Hey look at the emo-fairy and his sissy drink!"

Andrea and Tom turned and saw two big, burly dudes nearby, and they were clearly talking about Tom and the still nearly full appletini in his hand.

One of them caught Andrea's eye and asked her point-blank in a normal speaking voice, in front of Tom, "Why are you with that guy?"

Andrea just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Tom, who even now was hugging himself and complaining about no one understanding him.

"As long as he doesn't start singing 30 Seconds to Mars lyrics to make himself feel better we're in the clear." Andrea told herself as she pulled Tom too her and began to lead him away to the bathroom's, there was a stall that they hadn't had sex in yet and she fully intended to change that.

"He's a stranger to some," Tom began to sing as Andrea hustled him to one of the bathrooms, it was impossible to tell which one, "And a vision to none..."

Everyone in the Zon heard a lustful, inhuman growl, emerge from Andrea's vocal cords as they reached the bathroom and she proceeded to thrust her tongue into Tom's mouth while unbuckling his pants.

In between their tonsil hockey and moans of pleasure, Tom was still trying to sing, "He can.." Oh! "never get enough..." moan! "Get..." throaty growl! "enough of..." slurp! "the one...!" oooohhhh!

As their figures mercifully vanished and the Harpy's finished their set, and proved that they were slightly more tolerable than the other 'performance' that was now going on in one of the Zon's two semi-functional restrooms.

Daria turned to Jane and said, "That was the most pathetic thing I've seen today."

Jane began to say, "Well that's not true..."

Then she thought it over.

"...Nevermind." she said with a shake of her head.

A lone, nearly full appletini was left abandoned on the bar with an empty beer bottle, one of the tough guys checked to make sure that no one was looking before swiping it and enjoying it's tooty fruitty goodness.

_Note: Tom is singing the opening lyrics from the 30 Seconds to Mars song 'From Yesterday'._


	3. Emo Tom is Emo (III)

**Emo Tom is Emo (III)**

The two teenagers in black clothing and white makeup sitting down at one of the reserved tables at the Winged Tree Country Club stuck out like Scientologists at a Reasonable Religions Convention.

Andrea noted that while everyone in the room was giving her the stink eye, Tom was being tolerated, but just barely.

"Gee, tough crowd." Andrea said with a shrug as she glanced at the menu and noticed that there weren't any prices listed.

She mentioned it to Tom who replied, "Like I said, my parents get charged whether or not they actually eat here anyway."

"What a great deal." Andrea drawled sarcastically, even as their waiter came back with their drink orders, and in flagrant disregard for the legal drinking age.

Though Tom had to correct the poor new guy when he served Andrea the Cosmopolitan and him the Guinness.

After that was fixed, Andrea felt relief that her man was acting a bit less Emo than normal.

Then she saw him cranning his neck a bit to look at something and then went, "Uh oh."

"What? Did Queen Lizzy show up?" Andrea asked, even while slipping a hand under the table to tease Tom a bit.

He gulped when she made contact and said, "No, my family is here."

Andrea froze and went, "Oh."

Then they came into view, and Andrea felt like she had stepped into a Ralph Lauren ad.

"Oh hello Thomas," his mother spoke first, "I didn't expect to see you here, and with a... classmate?"

She said the last with a turn of her head, struggling to picture the heavyset girl with her son as a fellow Fielding student.

Andrea shook her head, "Nope, I go to Lawnhell High. No I mean Lawndale High."

Tom sighed sadly, "No, the first one was right. My poor Andrea, stuck in that hell without me. And me without you... _so alone_..."

Andrea saw the gleam of tears in those sea green eyes and shifted a bit in her seat, even while trying to think of something to distract him.

The girl that Andrea guessed was his sister just shook her head and muttered, "Leave it to my brother to find a way to freak out over nothing where people that know us can see it."

That caused the Sloane elders to chuckle very nervously, even as a couple tears fell down Tom's face, sending black and white makeup onto the fancy tablecloth.

"Nobody understands my misery." He began to moan while curling up into a ball in his chair.

At that point Andrea lost her ability to resist and she scooted her chair up to his and pulled him into a fierce hug, his face quickly buried in her dirtypillows.

"Shush shush shush," Andrea cooed, even while part of her wanted to see him break, "It'll be ok, mama's gotcha."

Tom shuddered and wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her chest, making it look like a motorboat in the process.

His parents were unable to respond to this Out of Context Problem.

His sister, Elsie however just smirked and commented, "Wow, I honestly thought that you would never see any action big bro. Boy was I wrong. Dammit! Now I owe Terry like five hundred bucks."

Neither Tom or Andrea heard that, especially with Andrea pulling him up and asking if he could get their food to go.

* * *

_Note: Tweaked the formatting a bit._


	4. Emo Tom is Emo (IV)

**Emo Tom is Emo (IV)**

"God this is awful." Tom commented as 'Aunt Andrea' played tour guide for him as she showed him around the "Ok to Cry Corral".

Andrea rolled her eyes as she sat down at a table and motioned for Tom to take a seat with her, "You don't have to tell me twice, I have to endure this crap every day all summer long because my parents think it's good for me."

She then muttered, "The fuckers."

Tom snickered at the shocked looks on the kids' faces as they took in the sight of the two black clothed _things_ in front of them.

Apparently the Camp 'Counselors' were supposed to wear shirts with a crying happy face on it, but Andrea hadn't bothered.

She had found a much better use for it at home, as emergency toilet paper.

He looked at the old guy and the sullen girl at the other tables and thought they were interesting, but Andrea tapped his shoulder and pointed, "Look, a straggler approaches."

A little boy in a red shirt, aviator glasses, and a bad attitude slunk over and took the last seat, but put his head into his arms.

"Ok kids," Andrea said grimly, "So-called 'Uncle Timmy' wants us to do some feel-good crap artsy thing. But I say we should do something interesting."

At that the horrified looks started to fade and curiosity took over, even the sleeping kid looked up.

Andrea and Tom both grinned, "Let's make this lame arts n' crafts project something that Uncle Timmy will never forget. And hopefully flat line his ass."

"You have my attention." The no-longer sleeping boy said with his head now held up high.

Tom felt a full-blown grin form on his normally unhappy face, "Cool, now let's get started."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOO!" Uncle Timmy screamed once he saw what 'Aunt Andrea' and her boyfriend were having the kids make.

Instead of those nice and happy friendship strings he had planned out for them, Andrea and that guy in the My Chemical Romance shirt had given the kids small canvases and paints and a picture of himself was prominent on teh center of the table.

Each child had depicted him in various ways, and all of them involved him being killed or maimed in some gruesome manner.

The problem-child, Link had gone into meticulous detail in showing how human flesh was eaten by maggots.

"We're just letting the children express how they feel about being here." Andrea said with a straight face.

"Yeah," Tom added serenely, "They've found the medium in which to express their _pain_..."

Andrea could hear the warble and didn't want him to start singing MCR tunes at the moment, so she discreetly grabbed his ass as a distraction.

On the sidelines, 'Aunt Daria' leaned over to 'Uncle Anthony' and said, "I wish Jane was here to see this."

Uncle Anthony laughed darkly, "Don't WOrry MS. MORgendorffer, in the name of SEcurity, Uncle TIMmy talked the DIStrict into using the CCTV in the ROom for the SUMmer."

"Mind showing me where the security room is?" Daria asked flatly, "We can make copies for ourselves and our friends."

Anthony DeMartino's laugh would have struck fear in the heart of Stalin, "FOLlow me..."

During this exchange, Timothy O'Neill had started a massive crying fit.

To which Emo Tom watched for a couple seconds before commenting, "Wow, you suck."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Andrea replied before kissing him.

The kids all screamed "EWW!"

Except for Link, he was too busy trying to find ways to add more maggots to Uncle Timmy's corpse.


	5. Emo Tom is Emo (V)

**Emo Tom is Emo (V)**

Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, and Quinn Morgendorffer.

The Four Horsewomen of the Fashion Apocalypse.

Lawndale High's Self-Declared Fashion Police, the insurer's of good fashion in the hallways of their 'fine' center of academic learning.

Were rendered mute by the sheer horror of what they were witnessing walking down the street towards them.

One was a girl, a person they vaguely recalled having seen before at their school but usually ignored since she wasn't anywhere NEAR popular.

The other was a boy they hadn't seen before, and wished they never had.

They were walking hand in hand, and they were wearing... they were wearing.

"Eep!" Stacy managed to squeak out very weakly.

That broke the dam.

"I... never... have... seen... so... much... black... _ever..._" Tiffany Blum-Deckler managed to drawl with a valley girl accent, which made no sense

considering her Jewish last name and Asian-something ethnicity.

"OhMiGod!" Quinn wheezed, "They look even worse than my distant cousin and her weird friend!"

Sandi sniffed as the couple came within hearing range, "Hey, You two! Come here!"

The couple stopped in mid-step, the girl began to look pissed and the guy just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He called out and took a step towards them.

"Tom!" the girl said quietly, "Let's just go. I don't want to deal with these twits!"

He turned and said, "Don't worry Andrea, I've got this."

"Ex-cuse me!" Sandi yelled, "Who are you calling a twit you, you loser!"

Tom's kohl painted sea green eyes narrowed and gave a fierce death glare at the snotty suburban princess in front of him.

"Oh please!" He sneered through a snarl of contempt, "You preppy bitches are the losers! Just look at you! Wearing what the fashion rags tell you what to wear, doing all the so-called right things because you want to fit in with a group that's doing the exact damn thing! Pfffttt!"

The raspberry that he blew had Andrea chuckling a little.

Quinn tried not to look at her (slightly) overweight frame as it moved with each chuckle.

Sandi did her best to rally with, "At least we don't' spend our time all depressed and sad like misery people!"

Andrea chortled, "You spent too much time with Tommy Sherman."

"What?! Why I never!" Sandi began stammering, Tom however asked who that was.

Andrea whispered some stuff to him, and try as they might but the other three members of the Fashion Club were unable to hear the exchange. Since Sandi wouldn't quite down in time.

"Oh..." Tom said sadly, "You had a brief love affair that ended in tragedy..." *his eyes began to tear up* _"... and death!"_

Andrea adopted a stoic stance as Tom sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh my poor Andrea!" He cried and pulled her into a hug, and unwittingly pulling his shirt sleeves up revealing his latest scars and cuts, "Life is so cruel and full of suffering and pain! I wish I could make you feel better..."

Andrea's stoic face gave way to a lusty grin and she said, "Oh I think you can..."

She then grabbed his face and began to neck him, right in front of the Fashion Club.

Their collective eww's and demands that they get a room echoed across Lawndale, and proved to be an aphrodisiac for Tom and Andrea.

Stacy passed out when they got to the heavy petting.

By the time the cops had been called due to an old person witnessing 'lewd and disorderly conduct' Tom and Andrea had found a nice bush to play in.

The Fashion Club, paralyzed by sheer terror at so many sexual things happening at once had born witness to all of it.

But when dragged into court found themselves unable to speak of these things, due to how confused and ucky it made them feel.

Not to mention that they were each five thousand dollars richer, courtesy of Angier Sloane.


	6. Emo Tom is Emo (VI)

**Emo Tom is Emo (VI)**

After getting the call from Elsie, and wondering if the bitch would get the stick out of her ass one day, or if she'd have to do it herself, Andrea headed off to Sloane Manor.

The drive in her hearse was uneventful, the gate guards were used to her by now and let her in without having to make a bunch of calls.

Soon enough she had pulled up and used the house key Tom had given her to walk in without bothering with the bell.

"Besides," Andrea thought darkly, "His parents are still in denial mode about us dating."

It made about as much sense as a crack head, but Andrea was chalking it up to the power of denial.

"Andrea," the drawling bored voice greeted her at the top of the stairs, "Thank God you came, he's become _unbearable!"_

"And this is different from any other day, from your perspective because...?"

Elsie just rubbed her temples and replied, "Go see for yourself, maybe you came get him to stop..."

"Stop what?"

Elsie just growled and stalked off.

Andrea did a much better growl and headed on up, knowing the route to Tom's room by heart.

Within a few feet of the door she could hear the music playing and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, no!" Andrea said, momentarily frozen in horror, "No, no, no, no, no..."

She moved swiftly for the door and grabbed the knob and paused, wondering if she should knock...

"Fuck it!" She hissed to herself and steeled herself for the worst while turning the doorknob...

* * *

Silence filled the hallway about two minutes later.

"Thank you _God_!" Elsie breathed to herself.

Then a different sound began to fill the house.

"AAAAAA!" Elsie screamed.

Until she found her secret stash of death metal albums and turned up Slayer full blast to spare herself any further misery.

* * *

During a break in their three hour sex-a-thon, Andrea nuzzled Tom's neck, smearing more black lipstick on him so that they'd be a matching set.

Tom idly traced some of his new cutter scars on his arm and said, "Thanks Andrea, I don't know what came over me but..."

"Oh shush." she whispered back and kissed his forehead, "It's over now."

"It's just," Tom said, trying to explain himself, "Once the video started playing on my computer it was just so... mesmerizing. I couldn't look away."

Andrea just shook her head, "But what would your friends say if they knew?"

Tom shuddered, "Oh god! Anything but that."

"Well it's a good thing that your sister called," Andrea informed him sagely, "Because without my special brand of magic you might not have stopped watching that Justin Beiber video and lost your sanity."

Tom shuddered again, "It's just, what the fuck is it?!"

"An abomination that makes Cthulhu look, well... Normal."

Tom began shivering and started reaching for his pocket knife, feeling the need to bleed.

At least until Andrea grabbed his arm and yanked it so that he wound up grabbing her left breast.

After that Tom didn't need to cut himself for at least a week.

Elsie on the other hand blew out three speakers that day, trying to drown out the memory sound of Justin Bieber's 'Baby' and the sound of her pathetic brother and his girlfriend having sex.

The speakers however were blown out in vain.


End file.
